xmmfandomcom-20200213-history
Friends of Humanity
The Friends of Humanity is a controversial organization in the United States which publicly claims the goal of protecting and serving the human race against a growing mutant threat. Their creed varies wildly depending on who you ask. Some call the Friends violently anti-mutant, and even go so far as to label them terrorists. Otherwise maintain that they are simply interested in protecting human (and not mutant) rights in an increasingly-mutant world. Scorned and detested by some, hailed as heroes by others. It's rare to find someone without an opinion on the group. Goals & Interests The public creed of the Friends of Humanity is to protect the human race against a growing mutant threat. Although they do not officially sanction the use of violence, it is unofficially accepted that this protection can and does extend to violence against and even the murder of "dangerous" mutants. Speculation on more sinister motives abounds and is easily found on a variety of Friends-affiliated web forums and mailing lists, and many members do not hesitate to make it clear that they disapprove of all mutants and believe that they should be at best cataloged and restrained, at worst killed. Structure The structure of the Friends of Humanity is hazy from outside the group itself, but their most outspoken public figure is Graydon Creed. There seems to be a tradition of anonymity in the group itself, and members are often referred to by title rather than name. Various Friends chapters exist in cities across the country, each headed by a 'Prime.' They appear to have some degree of autonomy, with details of beliefs and actions varying from chapter to chapter. Although they posses a number of deeply conservative strongholds in the Southern States, the Friends have struggled to gain a true footing in the more cosmopolitan North. Recent historical events have given them some traction, however, particularly in mutant-torn New York City. People *Graydon Creed - the founder and public face of the Friends. Locations *Coeur d'Alene Resources Events The Friends of Humanity was founded by Graydon Creed in the wake of Moira MacTaggart's publications in August, 1990. The Friends spread across the south, attracting support from many conservatives, even some liberals who bought into the idea that mutants were a threat. Most Friends of Humanity events revolve around local political pressure, picketing, and demonstrations. There have been some displays of violence, however, which have urged many to call them a terrorist organization. The vast majority of these took place in the New York City chapter, where constant mutant activity and clashes with the Brotherhood of Mutants seem to have encouraged extremists. Violent activity appears to have cooled in the area since 2006. *'June 14, 2005 '- An amateur video which shows the execution of a wolf-like mutant is released to news stations. The Friends of Humanity claim responsibility and state that the murder was "in direct response for the murder of Jasmine Crowe on the 30th May." Police respond by forming a task force to deal with the FoH. *'September 8, 2005' - After several days of filibuster on the Senate floor in an attempt to stall the passing of the Mutant Registration Act, an attack with some sort of gas ends the filibuster and kills a Senator. The attacker is later identified as Senate aid Jackson Kincaide, who had ties to the Friends. *'November 8, 2005' - A rally for the activist group 'Purity' explodes in chaos when the Brotherhood of Mutants attacks, in what became known as the 'Purity Massacre'. Thirty-two are declared dead, including four police officers who were at the rally to preserve the peace. Friends involvement is highly suspected. Later evidence seems to prove that the rally was a ploy to draw out the Brotherhood. *'November 16, 2005' - John Grey, father of mutant and mutant activist Jean Grey, is kidnapped and held by the Friends of Humanity. He is returned to his family on November 18. No details are made public. *'Fall/winter 2005' - Throughout the latter half of the year, a number of Friends members end up dead in New York City, their bodies mutilated. *'February 2, 2006' - New York journalist Leah Canto, who had been known as the 'voice' of the Friends of Humanity for several months, is executed. Video footage of her death spreads across the internet within hours. *'June 6, 2006' - The Friends receive a great deal of negative attention on a national scale when New York Post journalist Harvey Rourke publishes an interview with Friends of Humanity official Graydon Creed, titled: CREED CALLS FOR MUTANT HOLOCAUST. *'July, 2010' - The Friends of Humanity down an X-Factor plane and then interrogate the agents returning from a mission. Many of those involved were arrested. One man, Juniper, escapes. Mistaken Identities *'August, 2010' - A group affiliated with the Montana Friends of Humanity are infiltrated and later arrested to discover the information leak leading to the events in Mistaken Identities during Making Friends & Influencing People.